Everyone needs a friend
by gothicmorman
Summary: Wufei's diary, not in the regular war zone of a universe, the boys are in high school, after living normal lives, grade 11 if you really care. kinda angstish, more mental illness, stuff, cant say too much might ruin the evasive twist ending - or is there
1. Everyone needs a friend 1

Authors note: Ok, so - this is my first story so don't expect it to be really any good. Disclaimers: these characters are not mine, please don't sue me! Warnings: yaoi - a bit to obviously, shounen ai, citrus content varys, angst, not really any sap but im not sure what to call it, its almost like sap but more like angsty sap. ish. All of the above attains to this and all other chapters added to this, just so I don't have to say it 50 million times.  
  
August 27 Diary,  
I feel so stupid writing that, my parents said it would be good for me to write a diary, I suspect it is for their reading purposes to get a 'better view on the insides of my life and soul'. Never the less its something to do, for at least as long as the remaining summer days last. Summer is my least favorite time of year, I happen to like school, knowledge is the key to wisdom, and wisdom is power. In summer you can't go learn everyday like you can in school, the library is good but librarians don't hand out assignments and libraries don't keep math or chemistry books around, after all the social sciences, biology, physics, and literature are gone all that's left is the entertainment sections and those don't have any value other than just that, to entertain. I'm going to a new school this year, again. We've moved around so much in the last couple of years it's beginning to catch up with me. All I can say is at least this time I'm starting at the beginning. We went for the interview last week (to make sure I am a suitable student for their 'prestige' school), the name of the school is Romfeller High, it seems like a nice place but what school has ever lived up to the reputation the instructors give it, maybe if I sit in the back of the class people wont throw so many spitballs at me - Ingrates.  
  
August 28 Diary,  
Today I have attained my course sheet from the mail although not before my parents did and decided to open it for me. Fifteen minutes of them blathering about what good choices I made and what changes I should ask for to make it better and I was ready to smother them. Do they not realize that what they want for me is irrelevant? Getting back to my original point I quite like my courses for this year. In the first semester I have English, Math, Gym and Ancient cultures. Second semester I have Physics, Socials, French and Career planning. I think they arrangement will work very well for my needs. School starts on September second; it will be so good to get back to my studies.  
  
August 29 Diary,  
Only one significant event happened to day, my family was on our way to the supermarket and witnessed a fatal car accident, there were three vehicles involved, one was making a perfectly legal left turn and the second vehicle sped into the intersection smashing into him at what must have been 100 - 110 kmph and skidded them both into the hood of the car in the left turn lane across from them, if we had been any earlier it could have been us in that lane. The first vehicle had been hit from both sides with so much impact that it was close to flat and all three people inside were dead, it was a good thing nothing exploded or everyone in the intersection would be dead or close to it. The police took our names and address for eyewitness accounts in court, that should be a rather interesting addition to the year.  
  
August 30 Diary,  
Saturday, it used to be the day of sugared cereal with milk and sugar, and watching cartoons until noon, but what is it now? What is it now that I know and avoid the ugly effects of sugar and mindless television? On the good side it's another day for studying, on the bad side its summer rendering the day another useless 24 hours in which to sit bored out of my mind when I run out of chores. I would like to get a job but my parents have made it very clear that they do not want me to get a job until I am in college and really need it. On the good side it's another day closer to the beginning of the school year and on the bad side I still have two more to go, but two days is a lot better than two months. I have wondered, over the hours, what Romfeller is going to be like. Every high school I have been to over the last three years has been so different. All school seem to have a forte, one school might be really accomplished in football but another may be good at music and another at academics but every one has all of those things, just in smaller recognition than the school in which that particular thing is its forte. In the high school I started with, back with all my friends that I had known for so long, the forte was academics, that's why I fit in there so well, when we moved the second school I went to was well known for drama, the third was for art, the fourth for its rugby program, and the fifth for the track team. I would hope that this one is something I can fit with but hope lies, besides if I was really happy here we would probably be forced to move.  
  
August 31 Diary,  
I believe that I am beginning to feel nervous, I keep worrying about whether people will like me or not, and if I will make any friends here. This is strange since I have never worried about that before, I have thought hard on this issue and my conclusion is that I am turning to this issue because I feel like will be here for a while, the house has settled down and with the other conflicts no longer obtruding my mind smaller issues like friends have risen to take their place. I do not understand, though, why I should worry about friends, I am quite certain that I will have none as people find me to logical and dedicated to my studies to be bothered with. I have been labeled everything you can imagine, 'nerd', 'bookworm', 'geek', someone even posted a kick me sign on my back. I know that I will have no friends, maybe I am really worried about how mean my enemies will be. It is hard to tell, I am sure that once I am immersed school work I will forget insignificant whims like this, I don't have time for friends anyway if I want to get into a good college and be able to support myself. That's final, no questions, all this worrying is merely the effects of boredom on my psyche. 


	2. Everyone needs a friend 2

September 1 Diary, There has been nothing today worth recording. The weather was temperate, the house was quiet, clean, and uninteresting. It is a small place and I have already explored every inch, just in case there might be a point of interest, of course I was wrong. School starts tomorrow; all my books are in order - one 2' binder for English and Math, one 1' binder for Ancient Cultures, shorts, t-shirt, and shoes for gym. Sometimes I think - that maybe I am overly prepared, to much a perfectionist, I should lighten up. I don't know how.  
  
September 2 Diary, I must say that Romfeller high, in the least, is interesting. The first day, as always was a half day, to meet the teachers and be introduced to the subjects and rules of the classroom. First block I had English with Mr. Kushrenada, I quite liked him, a serious teacher who rules his classroom and students with a quite apparent grace. I overhead some other students, although, and apparently he is one of the more disliked teachers in the school for the same reasons, already I am seeing how I will not fit in. Second block was very different with Ms. Darlian for Math. She is a first year teacher and I can hardly believe she is more than one or two years older than us. The girls get along with her very well and the majority of the males spent the better part of the class hitting on her, to which she only giggles and blushes. Third block is taken by Gym taught by Miss Une. One look at her says that this will be the best gym class I have ever participated in; there is no fooling around in Miss Unes class. Last block was Ancient cultures, our teacher Mrs. Bloom, is very nice, and rather soft- spoken but luckily the class is not a loud either. As an elective all of the students are taking it because they want to.  
  
September 3 Diary, Classes really started today, we did not really get anywhere in math but that was to be expected. I think I will just teach myself from the book as I do not believe Miss Darlian to know what were doing much less anyone else in the class. If we were to measure work ethic it would turn up a negative number. Mr. Kushrenada not only gave us a lesson plan of dates of what were doing for the whole semester but started right in on the grammar unit. I definitely like this teacher. We did fitness testing today in gym, I managed 100 sit-ups (because that is where they stopped counting them) while everyone else quit around 50 - 80. Tomorrow we are running 6 laps around the track and recording the time then we start in on the soccer unit.  
  
September 4 Diary, Today we got a call about the driving accident, my parents decided that they did not need my input in court, even though I was welcomed to go in and testify. They though that I should not be 'exposed' to tragic scenes like that and the testimony of a sixteen year old is nothing to go on anyway and I would just be laughed off the podium. Sometimes my parent can seem like awful people but they have told me many times that they are not and they love me and sometimes that means tough love. They are my elders and I have to respect them because they are wiser than I, so I know that they are right because I am not allowed to think anything else. I just find it so hard to believe. I am going to take this book to school as my parents are bound to look for, and try to read it. Some things are better left unsaid where they are concerned.  
  
September 5 Diary, I have come to school early, and will continue doing so for the purpose of writing time. Or should I say 'Study time with access to school facilities'. There are times when being a nerd pays off. Diary, It is now after school, I must hurry home to avoid suspicion but I have to write at least some small portion about the friend I met today, he is in my gym class but he played goalie while I was on defense in soccer today and he started talking to me. I don't know how Miss Une missed the conversation but then again I don't know how I didn't notice him in class before either. I am surprised as well as glad to make a friend here, and on the 4th day! 


	3. Everyone needs a friend 3

September 8 Diary, The weekend was all the same, nothing very exciting actually went on but my head is still spinning from the fact that someone actually talked to me. I cannot remember his name but I plan to find out today. This is the most excited I have felt since before we left china. I really miss it, and my friends, I miss my life. Why is it that every time I think I have things figured out something happens that changes everything I so carefully pieced together? Diary, His name is Quatre; he wants me to join his group for lunch.  
  
September 9 Diary, Yesterday evening at dinner my parents asked if I was 'writing that diary 'that my psychologist said I should. I told them 'Yes' and was answered with a careful 'oh'. Now I know for sure they were planning to read it. Parents. I have not yet told them that I have a friend in school; it would only lead to too many questions that I do not need to answer. Diary, I have phoned home to inform then of my being late due to extra study time with my math teacher. That's a laugh. I have been learning from the book and I have excelled three days further than the rest of the class should be, from what I gather they seem to be two days behind schedule. Gym was first today and Quatre pointed out where to meet him at lunch. I though I was going to get there before him because I walked so fast but he was already there when I arrived. They eat lunch in an alcove off of a set of stairs there is a door to outside there but not too many people use it other than them. Speaking of them, obviously there is Quatre, he has brilliant blonde hair, blue eyes, dresses moderately, t-shirt and pants, and he is very nice, calm too which surprises me because of the two others that sit with him, Duo and Heero. Duo is very high spirited, he has the longest hair I have every seen on a male, his braid reaches down past his hips, I believe, it is rather hard to tell when he is jumping around for the whole lunch block. Heero, on the other hand, is quiet most of the time but when a boy in a younger grade walked by and insulted Duo by saying he 'liked to be whipped with that sissy braid' of his Heero became rather very angry very fast, he stood up and pinned to boy to the wall and told him if he ever walked this way again there would be a string of terrible things that I can barely remember they were so shocking happen to him. In general he meant that he would make the poor boys life a living hell. Heero is kind of scary; I don't think he smiles very much which is such a contrast to Duo and Quatre's happy demeanors. Also, I apparently have math with Duo, which figures although something I would not have thought is that he is farther than me in our textbook.  
  
September 10 Diary, I don't know how I could not have noticed it before but my parents are so nosey, last night they must have asked me at least 50 questions about my 'extra study' yesterday after school and on top of that they have booked a psychiatrist every Sunday for the next three months without even consulting me. They would not even give me a reason when I asked. Diary, I hate being the new person.  
  
September 11 Diary, Yesterday was as wonderful and weird as the whole week has been, the only thing that bothers me is the fact that I am new; the rest of the group has been here since grade 8 and have a multitude of memories and inside jokes. It will just take time; eventually I will be 'in' on something.  
  
September 12 Diary, Duo has found me in math and we now sit together, I don't know how I could not have seen him before as I try to be very observant. The same goes for Heero, he is in my ancient cultures class, and we had a very interesting debate over the Mongolians and their original decent yesterday at lunch. Heero can be very passionate when he finds the means to talk. 


	4. Everyone needs a friend 4

September 15 Diary, I have much to say in this entry, but I will start at the beginning. Friday at lunch the group invited me to go bowling with them, I was not sure that my parents would say yes but Friday just happened to be their court date for the car accident and they left me a note which said they would not get back until 10:00 and the list of chores they needed me to perform. Bowling was from 7:00 until 8:00 which gave me plenty of time beforehand and after to do all of that and my homework. We had such a good time, naturally Heero got 100% strikes, Quatre, for all he tried, cannot bowl. Duo is actually quite good, but not as perfect as Heero. I have never bowled before in my life. I managed to get a strike though, be in the lane next to us or not. I do not believe I will ever live that down. Sunday was my first meeting with the 'shrink', I dislike her already. She makes to many strange assumptions before she has even half the facts; she treated me like a broken toy that she is trying to fix.  
  
September 16 Diary, In the lunch hour yesterday the Grade Nines that sit on the stairs above our alcove though it would be hilarious to throw food down onto us. I cannot believe the immaturity they showed, even the Grade Eights are not that rowdy although that is most likely because this is their first year and they still believe the stories about older kids wrapping them up in duct tape and throwing them in trashcans or locking them into their own lockers.  
  
September 17 Diary, There is someone new in the school, I am not too sure of his name but he is in Ancient cultures with Heero and I, and he is in Quatre's Socials class and Duo's Gym class. I find it interesting how we all really noticed him like that. Quatre says that he is going to talk to him today and get him to sit with us. It will be nice to have someone else who is new.  
  
September 18 Diary, The new kid's name is Trowa; he is very quiet and shy. He seems to be in some eternal sadness, not depressed just sad. I quite like him actually; it was cute how he seemed to stick to Quatre like fleas to fly paper. Maybe he will open up a little in a while.  
  
September 19 Diary, I had the strangest dream last night. I was in some kind of penitentiary and I could not calm down, they others were there to, Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Heero, with some others that I remember seeing around the school. They all looked so worried. I wanted to go talk to them but there were chains from my hands to the floor, and my feet to the floor. It was hard to see because my hair was down, I never wear my hair down ever, and it was so strange. I remember it so well, usually you only remember your dreams when you just wake up then start forgetting them but I remember it so well. 


	5. Everyone needs a friend 5

September 22 Diary, This weekend was very interesting, Friday was just like any other school day, at lunch we exchanged phone numbers though, on Saturday I got a call from Duo and Quatre. They were on two different lines both trying to talk at the same time, but it was at Trowa's house, Heero was walking over. They invited me to come and tried to tell me how to get there from a variety of different places because they didn't know where I lived. Eventually they gave in to my logic and just told me his address. He lives three blocks away. I went over and Duo had brought some drinks, alcoholic drinks! They offered me some but I refused, I don't see how they can still drink knowing the repercussions of such an act, they damage that could do to ones brain is just so gross, I happen to be very proud of my straight A's. I have to admit they were funny, but also disturbing; Heero is QUITE different when he is not in his right mind. He kept hitting on Duo who, and this comes as a surprise to me entirely, did not seem to mind. In fact, they ended up making out on the couch for an hour. Sunday on the other hand was boring. As for today, we will see.  
  
September 23 Diary, Well, yesterday was revealing to say the least. Duo and Heero are now officially going out. They kept leaving at lunch, just behind the wall; I can't believe I'm saying this but it's kind of cute. Otherwise they day was uneventful, I remembered last night though that I forgot to go over the counseling session, Mrs. Po is such a quack, I could do a better job counseling than she does, I bet you she has problems at home. That or she just has no life whatsoever. After school, Wow, more about this tomorrow.  
  
September 24 Diary, Yesterday. Wow. There was a big grad prank going on yesterday, all of the graduating girls, decided they would run through the school topless, it happened to be in the middle of my gym class. We were playing an innocent game of baseball and suddenly a group of about 150 girls just ran through without anything on the top of them, being more respectful that some I covered my eyes, others who didn't ended up with budging pants and got laughed at. Gym was ended a little early. Quatre was fine though, I asked him why it was that if he was looking he was not hard like the rest of them. Quatre told me a little secret, he is crushing on Trowa.  
  
September 25 Diary, Another dream came last night, I was in the same place, chained to the floor. I first found myself just lying there and tried to get up, again I could not. Lifting my head I looked to the window. There was only one person there this time; he had long, long blonde hair, he was leaning on the ledge with one hand the other on the window, we must have looked at each other for 10 minutes before another man came in and closed the blind, this one looked surprisingly like Mr. Kushrenada. The other one I didn't recognize yet he seemed so familiar, but I don't know.  
  
September 26 Diary, TGIF, this week has seemed so long, I don't know why, but if felt like it took three weeks instead of one. Somehow Duo and Heero know about Quatre's crush on Trowa and kept poking him to ask him out or something along those lines. When they were around they were at any rate. They don't hang out with all of us as much now that they can go off and 'do stuff' on their own. It makes me wonder what it would be like if Quatre and Trowa did start going out, I would be alone again. Sometimes Hilde sits with us, but I don't think it has anything to do with me. Duo and Quatre have the attractive personalities. 


	6. Everyone needs a friend 6

September 29 Diary, This week my psychiatrist appointment on Sunday was different, Mrs. Po was sick so I saw another employee of that firm, his name was Mr. Marquise, and he told me to call him Zechs. He had long blonde hair, just like that person in my dream. He is nothing like Mrs. Po, or any other adult I have ever met. It was like I could trust him, I told him more than I have told anyone ever before, I told him everything that I write in my diary. I told him about how jealous I was of Duo and Heero, and how I didn't want Quatre and Trowa to become a couple because I didn't want to be alone again. I don't really want to go back to seeing Mrs. Po, what if he tells her what I told him? What if she tells my parents?  
  
September 30 Diary, Well, it happened, two things actually. One: Quatre and Trowa are now together. Two: My parents know everything. They know about how I sometimes loathe them even though they are so nice to me. They know that I hate them asking questions but they asked me some 200 about my friends at school and why I haven't invited them for dinner. I was alone at lunch; I will be alone today at lunch. After school, I am so alone.  
  
October 1 Diary, Hilde came by yesterday, she asked where the others were, I told her they were all off making out. She didn't believe me, she's not the smartest person in the world. She doesn't believe that homosexuality exists. She laughed and walked away. I knew she didn't stick around because of me.  
  
October 2 Diary, I was talking to my sandwich yesterday, I almost wished that I would talk back; I think I am going crazy. My parents have decided that I should not be so closed off and they have made every night into family time, 5:00 until bedtime we all do something together, watch TV, play a game, have a 'family therapy session'. It doesn't matter anyway though, it's not like there is anywhere to go. Nobody in the group has any reason to hang out with me. They have their little pairs and I'm out in the cold.  
  
October 3 Diary, Last night, the decision was for a family therapy session, it was not fun. In fact it was very uncomfortable, my parents are so pushy. They do not seem to have any conscious thought as to whether their questions are getting too personal or not. Maybe it's my fault for not telling them what they want to know. They would not like it if I did. They want me to tell them the deep truth and they want the deep truth to be something they want to hear and that they can fix. They want me to be fixable. Maybe I will fix myself. I don't want to see Mrs. Po again, I don't want to talk to my parents, they would enjoy having a dead son, and it means sympathy from other people. They like being the popular ones. My friends wouldn't care, they probably wouldn't even notice. I will, on Saturday night they can find me in the morning and I won't have to face Mrs. Po again. This will fix everything. 


End file.
